


Title: Shoneandia, where everything fits and fights

by TheBFDaddyDonovan



Series: Title: Shoneandia, where everything fits and fights [1]
Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, Inuyasha - Fandom, Naruto, Shonen - Fandom, Shonen Jump - Fandom, math - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Isekai, Math, Multi, Shonen Jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBFDaddyDonovan/pseuds/TheBFDaddyDonovan
Summary: Bradley Grecoman was just a normal high school student with a degree in math at Stanford. He was about to get his certificate in math and all of the sudden, a truck runs him over at the podium and dies immediately. Bradley wakes up into the brand new world of Shoneandia. What kind of people will he meet? Will he want to go back or will his powers awaken maybe?
Series: Title: Shoneandia, where everything fits and fights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619617
Kudos: 2





	Title: Shoneandia, where everything fits and fights

“Alright, let’s do one final check before I leave to get my certificate,” Bradley says as he finishes dressing up. 

“Button down shirt, check.” Bradley looks at the mirror and sees that his beautful pineapple button down shirt is all aligned.

“Gradulation coat check.” he covers his pineapplyness with a crimson red and black cloak for his school, Stanferd. 

Cool as hell Jnco Jeans, super check.” He dawns his favorite jeans for this special occasion. He has only wore it when he has either been invited to a cool weeb party where everyone is cool or when he decides to want to be fancy with it. 

“Time to go,” he thinks as he heads out the door for his final day of college technically. “ I can’t believe that I am gonna gradulate college while I’m a 19 year old student. There was that weird moment in high school that I got held back but that ended up being good because I could easily say that I went to college for a year and bam. After all of this, I think I’ll treat myself to some BBQ.” 

All these thoughts piled up as he approaches the podium to receive his certificate in mathematics. Dr. Kritz stands infront of me with paper in hand. As Bradley was about to reach it, the paper background that he was in front of bursts wide open as a massive truck punches Bradley in the face with its hood! Bradley didn’t realize what was happening. All he can think about is why he didn’t have his paper in his hand and then everything went dark.

“Awaken young one. Awaken now….. GD Wake up! I ain’t got the time!”

Bradley wakes up in the aether with a shadowy figure in front of him. The figure takes a piece of paper and attempts to read. “Okay Bradley you have died….wait for pause….but no worries, you have gotten an all expense trip of reincarnating yourself/transporting yourself into another world.” Fanfare blares out from the void and some confeddi. You have a chance to get a good poower or whatever, now choose.”

Bradley stares up and blankly asks, “Who are you? What is this place? Where am I? How is there music coming from everywhere…” The figure just sighs. “My name is the Shadow that Beckons and you are between worlds. The music is just for posterity. Also stop wasting time.Why don’t you pick something, just go with the ultimate power or have ?” Bradley in his confusion, “Well if I can get anything, could I get a good dry rub?” 

The figure stares in awe. “Aaaa rub? Well thats new, I guess that is fine. D r o p t h e m.”

“Drop what?”

“Them sexy Jnco pants. No worries I can do it myself.” The shadowy figure disapates into a crawling shadow and takes the young man’s pants down. Suddenly Bradley feels a tug from his now uncovered wood. “Whoa what are you doi-,” Bradley freezes up as the lambpost starts to feel warm and stroked. 

“Dang what a unit, jk it’s normal and that is fine really. It’s how you use it, not how big it is.” The shadow engulfs the entire mass. All of the sudden Bradley lets out a mighty yell.”AAAAAH.” And he came hard.

“Well glad that’s done with, time to send you out!” The shadow reconfigures itself back to the original form.

“Dang it Shadow person!” All I wanted was some Dry rub like Dry BBQ rub!!!”

“Well that’s your own fault for not saying that before your stromboni was stromboned. Anyways I’ma send you on. Bye!” The shadow recedes back into the void as the dark realm shatters like when Yugi mind blasts someone and Bradley falls.

“Why is this happening? All I wanted was some good BBQ not a good sucking of m….”

Bradley hits a thud. He opens his eyes surrounded by trees. They stretch as far as the eyes can see. He sees ginormous birds and pterodactyls flying overhead while the ground was growing quite the assortment.of flowers and trees. 

“Huh you don’t normally see a pantsies and Tulips next to each other. This tree has some where swirly symbols on it. Where am I?”

The trees surrounding him do not look familar at all to him. There were trees with weird fruits with swirls on them mixed in with some white trees that look like there has nothing growing on them. There seems to be some giant broccoli stems that are portrayed as trees.

Bradley hears a bell jingling

_ *Jing Jing* _

He turns towards the direction of the sounds and sees a tree. This tree seems different well more different than the other trees. This tree has a vibe that he has not witnessed since the time he got his ACT for getting into Stenford. This looks like a giant tree but there seems to be two people that are tied up onto the tree. 

The first person is a handsome long white haired man. He is wearing something like a kimono and has weird tattoos looking lines on his face. He seems to have a weird fur scarf thingy on him and there is an arrow shot at him. He has sharp looking ears with a moon symbol on his head. 

“That seems like a weird thing to see...I think

The other person is a beautiful long white haired woman with a hair tie in the front giving her a tiny front ponytail. She has a sleeveless dress on with a bow on the front chest part with a blue oval gem necklace around her neck. She also has an arrow in her chest.

Both of them have their eyes closed. Bradley sees that he has no qualms to be here.“This seems like something I should just leave maybe I will go to the weird fruits in the ar…”

Right before he takes a step, the eyes of the man open up.

“Unbind me human or you will see my wrath.”

To be continued


End file.
